el fin de Natasha 2
by christopher 24
Summary: Ya casi se termina my historia de los novios
1. Chapter 1

Natasha parte 2 Esto mejorará Anteriormente ... Es increíble que puedas soportar esta brutal tortura- pero termina con el Y te salvarás ,¿que diceS? Le quita el trapo de la boca Yo(mirando á Eli) me lo quedaré- respondió Natasha Maldita- le destrozó el otro pie con la perica Agarró un mazo y le golpeó las costillas rompiéndoselas y saliendo de las precillas que la mantenían atrapadas Te hice una oferta y te negaste-agarrando un látigo y dándole latigazos con fuerzas muy sobrenaturales que penetraban hasta los huesos,Natasha sin poder defenderse y la sangre saliendo disparada Pudiste salvarte de este tormento ,te lo dije a cambio de terminar con Eli-dijo chupando la sangre del látigo Nunca-dijo intentando pararse No tendré piedad- dijo mientras sacaba un destornillador de punta fina,acercándose á ella,la patea,voltea y se lo incrusta por la garganta lentamente y ella intentando sin lograrlo evitar,la sangre brotaba de su boca pero no la mataría por el momento, se lo saca y clava en la mano,se acerca a Eli Termina el sufrimiento de nat siendo mi novio,¿que dices?-pregunto la darken No lo hagas- dijo con la voz muy grave y con mucha dificultad Yoltzin le quita el trapo de la boca Lo siento Nat,seré tu novio con una condición, no lastimes á Natasha-dijo algo lamentado el Shane El plan estaba funcionando,lo que mantenía con vida a un guerrero Fénix era el amor de su amante, Yoltzin y Eli se besaron y natascha se le rompió el corazón,estaba vencida derrotada etc Como lo bueno no es para piesiempre se separaron pero Eli aún estaba amarrado Y yoltzin caminaba hacia Natasha Fin á tu tormento y estas derrotada- dijo con voz muy malvada De que estas hablando?-pregunto un tanto nervioso Al besarme romper!iste el Laso de la vida de Natasha-explicó muy complacida la diosa yoltzin Que! Nat porque no me lo dijiste?-pregunto el Shane Te lo dije hace 4 años,cuando tubimos nuestra primera sita-dijo con mucha dificultad Yoltzin porque?-pregunto el Shane Porqué me divierto lastimado á mucha gente-dijo mientras se acercaba á natasha con intenciones de volverle á dar un latigazo,la levanta y la atora en la pared Tuviste mucha suerte de tener a Eli de novio- dijo mientras agarraba un machete Eli estaba sacando de su bolsillo una navaja é intentando salir Pero ya es mío-dijo mientras Eli logra salir y dispara una babosa Granada en dirección a yoltzin la cual desaparece y la babosa se impacta cerca del postrostro de Natasha y explorando quemando una parte del rostro y probóprovocaprovocando un derrumbe Nat!-el Shane corrió hasta donde miles de escombros sepultaron a la pobre Natasha,intentando sacar á Natascha- lágrimas salían del pobre leí, responsable de la posible muerte de Nat,su corazón dejaba de palpitar,después de 1 hora logró sacar á Natascha toda quebrada,ensangrentada,una parte de su rostro quemado,las terribles heridas muy profundas,los huesos se podían ver Perdóname Natascha-dijo llorando y abrazando su cabeza Natasha no respiraba y movía, Ya no se que hacer-dijo el chico recargando su cabeza en la de ella. En un momento se dio cuenta de que su Nat..Su princesa... no estaba respirando y su pulso se reducía a nada No natascha por favor... no me dejes... quédate aquí... eres parte de mi, de mi vida, sin ti yo no viviré- publicaba el Shane Eli-dijo con su último aliento Y muriendo Noooo! Natasha-se quedó llorando hasta que una pelirroja vestida de sólo y oro apareció Y Eli de la rabia se lanzó pero yoltzin lo esquiva y golpea con fuerza sobrenatural impactandolo en la pared Todo fue como lo tenía planeado y terminaste con la vida de tu amante-hizo un movimiento que la desaparecio pero no se fue Donde estas-dijo muy furioso Un dolor insoportable empezó a sentirse,miro hacia abajo Y su piel y ropa se estaba quemando,una serpiente de fuego se apareció trepando á Eli Aquí estoy- dijo la serpiente Trepó todo el cuero de Eli quemandolo en donde se quedaba,el dolor era muy fuerte ya y Eli sin poder escaparse y gritando de dolor mientras yoltzin se reía,lo dejó salsalir pero empezó a darle latigazos á Eli Eli! !- grito un troll Y topo que golpeó a yoltzin que salió rematada Kord,Pronto-dijo el Shane muy confundido La darken empezaba a tener dolores muy fuertes,de su boca salió otra mujer idéntica pero la otra volvió anormalidad, la otra es trixie TRIXIE!-dijeron los demás Trixie se paró mirando á yoltzin. Tu mataste a Kliser-dijo acusando á la darken matamos- dijo la darken Trixie Empezó á tener dolores de cabeza y recordar todo Los millones de hombres,mujeres, niños, niñas, abuelas, y a los guerreros Fénix Kliser y Natasha No no no- se lamentaba la pelirroja Sting Haci es trixie,mataste á todos- dijo la darken desapareciendo Trix mataste a natasha y kliser, me torturaste -dijo Eli Algo le pasaba á trixie, su pulso estaba en casi nada, el aliento se le iba,la mano la tenía sobre el corazón, el color de su piel era muy pálida, sudor frío bajaba, casi no podía respirar, era la señal de que! Su corazón se destrozó!partpartido en dos-done tenía su mano la piel se torno rojo vivo(rojo sangre) callo Trix!-el Shane corrió El troll y el topo corrieron Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!-dijo muy alterado Que!-dijeron los 2 Quieres ayudar a una Asesina?- pregunto el topo No la perderé-dijo cargando a Trixie y corriendo Continuará... Opinen y comenten 


	2. La versión real

Natasha parte 2

_Esto mejorará _

Anteriormente ...

Es increíble que puedas soportar esta brutal tortura- pero termina con el Y te salvarás ,¿que diceS?

Le quita el trapo de la boca

Yo(mirando á Eli) me lo quedaré- respondió Natasha

Maldita- le destrozó el otro pie con la perica

Agarró un mazo y le golpeó las costillas rompiéndoselas y saliendo de las precillas que la mantenían atrapadas

Te hice una oferta y te negaste-agarrando un látigo y dándole latigazos con fuerzas muy sobrenaturales que penetraban hasta los huesos,Natasha sin poder defenderse y la sangre saliendo disparada

Pudiste salvarte de este tormento ,te lo dije a cambio de terminar con Eli-dijo chupando la sangre del látigo

Nunca-dijo intentando pararse

No tendré piedad- dijo mientras sacaba un destornillador de punta fina,acercándose á ella,la patea,voltea y se lo incrusta por la garganta lentamente y ella intentando sin lograrlo evitar,la sangre brotaba de su boca pero no la mataría por el momento, se lo saca y clava en la mano,se acerca a Eli

Termina el sufrimiento de nat siendo mi novio,¿que dices?-pregunto la darken

No lo hagas- dijo con la voz muy grave y con mucha dificultad

Yoltzin le quita el trapo de la boca

Lo siento Nat,seré tu novio con una condición, no lastimes á Natasha-dijo algo lamentado el Shane

El plan estaba funcionando,lo que mantenía con vida a un guerrero Fénix era el amor de su amante, Yoltzin y Eli se besaron y natascha se le rompió el corazón,estaba vencida derrotada etc

Como lo bueno no es para piesiempre se separaron pero Eli aún estaba amarrado

Y yoltzin caminaba hacia Natasha

Fin á tu tormento y estas derrotada- dijo con voz muy malvada

De que estas hablando?-pregunto un tanto nervioso

Al besarme romper!iste el Laso de la vida de Natasha-explicó muy complacida la diosa yoltzin

Que! Nat porque no me lo dijiste?-pregunto el Shane

Te lo dije hace 4 años,cuando tubimos nuestra primera sita-dijo con mucha dificultad

Yoltzin porque?-pregunto el Shane

Porqué me divierto lastimado á mucha gente-dijo mientras se acercaba á natasha con intenciones de volverle á dar un latigazo,la levanta y la atora en la pared

Tuviste mucha suerte de tener a Eli de novio- dijo mientras agarraba un machete

Eli estaba sacando de su bolsillo una navaja é intentando salir

Pero ya es mío-dijo mientras Eli logra salir y dispara una babosa Granada en dirección a yoltzin la cual desaparece y la babosa se impacta cerca del postrostro de Natasha y explorando quemando una parte del rostro y probóprovocaprovocando un derrumbe

Nat!-el Shane corrió hasta donde miles de escombros sepultaron a la pobre Natasha,intentando sacar á Natascha- lágrimas salían del pobre leí, responsable de la posible muerte de Nat,su corazón dejaba de palpitar,después de 1 hora logró sacar á Natascha toda quebrada,ensangrentada,una parte de su rostro quemado,las terribles heridas muy profundas,los huesos se podían ver

Perdóname Natascha-dijo llorando y abrazando su cabeza

Natasha no respiraba y movía,

Ya no se que hacer-dijo el chico recargando su cabeza en la de ella. En un momento se dio cuenta de que su Nat..Su princesa... no estaba respirando y su pulso se reducía a nada

No natascha por favor... no me dejes... quédate aquí... eres parte de mi, de mi vida, sin ti yo no viviré- publicaba el Shane

Eli-dijo con su último aliento Y muriendo

Noooo! Natasha-se quedó llorando hasta que una pelirroja vestida de sólo y oro apareció Y Eli de la rabia se lanzó pero yoltzin lo esquiva y golpea con fuerza sobrenatural impactandolo en la pared

Todo fue como lo tenía planeado y terminaste con la vida de tu amante-hizo un movimiento que la desaparecio pero no se fue

Donde estas-dijo muy furioso

Un dolor insoportable empezó a sentirse,miro hacia abajo Y su piel y ropa se estaba quemando,una serpiente de fuego se apareció trepando á Eli

Aquí estoy- dijo la serpiente

Trepó todo el cuero de Eli quemandolo en donde se quedaba,el dolor era muy fuerte ya y Eli sin poder escaparse y gritando de dolor mientras yoltzin se reía,lo dejó salsalir pero empezó a darle latigazos á Eli

Eli! !- grito un troll Y topo que golpeó a yoltzin que salió rematada

Kord,Pronto-dijo el Shane muy confundido

La darken empezaba a tener dolores muy fuertes,de su boca salió otra mujer idéntica pero la otra volvió anormalidad, la otra es trixie

TRIXIE!-dijeron los demás

Trixie se paró mirando á yoltzin.

Tu mataste a Kliser-dijo acusando á la darken

matamos- dijo la darken

Trixie Empezó á tener dolores de cabeza y recordar todo

Los millones de hombres,mujeres, niños, niñas, abuelas, y a los guerreros Fénix Kliser y Natasha

No no no- se lamentaba la pelirroja Sting

Haci es trixie,mataste á todos- dijo la darken desapareciendo

Trix mataste a natasha y kliser, me torturaste -dijo Eli

Algo le pasaba á trixie, su pulso estaba en casi nada, el aliento se le iba,la mano la tenía sobre el corazón, el color de su piel era muy pálida, sudor frío bajaba, casi no podía respirar, era la señal de que! Su corazón se destrozó!partpartido en dos-done tenía su mano la piel se torno rojo vivo(rojo sangre) callo

Trix!-el Shane corrió

El troll y el topo corrieron

Tenemos que llevarla al hospital!-dijo muy alterado

Que!-dijeron los 2

Quieres ayudar a una Asesina?- pregunto el topo

No la perderé-dijo cargando a Trixie y corriendo

Continuará...

Opinen y comenten


End file.
